Venturing Alone
by petulapenguthejuliana
Summary: Turtwig is sad after he was stolen from his old trainer, and his new trainer dumped him. Professor Oak found him and use him as a test subject in his lab. One day, Turtwig sneaks out to Route 1 and meets a Bulbasaur who is determined to reunite him with his old trainer, even if they have to go to the Sinnoh region.


Venturing Free

Chapter 1: Hollowed

Turtwig was a wandering pokemon. He would disappear sometimes. Professor Oak couldn't understand it. Turtwig was bored. All he did was sit in a little pokeball all day hoping that a trainer would pick him. Nearly everyone picks Piplup.

One day, Turtwig had sneaked out of the lab and into Pallet town. He was taken there for a trade. The trainer got tired of him and dumped him in Pallet town. Professor Oak had found him a month beforehand. He never liked Professor Oak. Turtwig was walking around and trying to find his old trainer. She was nice.

Turtwig kept walking until he found a path. Turtwig followed it to a forest with lots of trainers and tall grass. "Bulbasaur!" What was that? Turtwig thought.

"Bulba bulba bulbasaur!" It said again.

Hello! petulapenguthejuliana here! I just want to say that from now on, this is translated so you can understand whats happening.

"Whos there?" Turtwig asked. "Don't worry, its just me," a Bulbasaur stepped out of the tall grass. " Who are you? I've never seen your type before..." Bulbasaur inspected Turtwig."Where am I?" Turtwig asked. Ever since that trade took place he never knew where he was. " Your obviously in the Kanto region!" Bulbasaur replied. Turtwig was sad. He was happy living in the Sinnoh noticed Turtwig. " Are you OK?" Bulbasaur asked, concerned. Turtwig started crying. " I miss my trainer in the Sinnoh region!" Tears streamed freely from Turtwig's eyes. " Don't worry, we'll find her. I promise."Turtwig sighed. " Its getting dark, we will have to wait until tommorow." Bulbasaur led Turtwig to a big hollowed out tree. It had cloth and materials stacked up as a bed, and a small box with berries inside. " Welcome to my hut!" Bulbasaur said. " Thank you, Bulbasaur!" Turtwig thanked, it was the first time he felt happiness in months. " Hey, I forgot to ask you, Whats your name?" Bulbasaur asked.

" I'm Turtwig the grass type." Replied Turtwig. " I'm a grass type too!" Bulbasaur added." Well, lets get some rest." Bulbasaur layed out a small pile of leaves for Turtwig to sleep on. "Comfy?" Bulbasaur asked, going to his own leaf pile. " Its much better then a pokeball!" Turtwig was glad he met his new friend Bulbasaur. " Night Turtwig!" Bulbasaur said. " Night." Turtwig fell asleep soundly.

" Look! A Turtwig." Turtwig's new trainer poked him. " Hahahaha! Its so ugly!" The trainers friend said. " How did you get it?" " I stole it from my little sister in the Sinnoh region." The trainer said. " Now Turtwig, lets see how far I can throw you!" The trainer threw Turtwig at a tree! Turtwig started shivering. " Hey look! He's scared!" The trainer's friend said.

Turtwig opened his eyes. He was in a hollowed tree covered in leaves. Thank goodness, it was just a dream. Turtwig thought. " Mornin'!" Bulbasaur was already awake. " What are you doing?" Turtwig asked. "Oh. I'm just making breakfast." Bulbasaur was mixing berries together. " Which do you want, Cheri and Rawst mix, Or Pecha and Chesto mix?" Bulbasaur asked. " Can I have Cheri and Rawst please?" Turtwig asked." Sure!" Bulbasaur handed Turtwig the berry mix on a clay plate. " Thanks!" Turtwig began eating. "mmm...Its nice!" Turtwig munched. " Yeah, but I made you a promise, we're going to have to leave soon before Professor Oak finds you." Bulbasaur said.

Turtwig and Bulbasaur were ready to go. They headed through the woods. " Why don't we just follow the path?" Turtwig asked. " Because, Trainers will see us!" Bulbasaur answered. Bulbasaur and Turtwig walked through the forest for an hour. " Caterpie!" A Caterpie leaped out of a bush. " What do you want?" Turtwig said. " This is my path." Caterpie said. "Pff. Your only a bug type! And besides, its not your path. Lots of pokemon pass through here." Bulbasaur tried to walk past the Caterpie. " Only a bug type?! You'll have to get beat me if you want to use this trail!" Caterpie challenged. " Caterpie! A challenger!" Another Caterpie came out of the bushes. Turtwig used tackle on the first Caterpie. " Go Turtwig!" Bulbasaur cheered. The first Caterpie used bug bite. " Ow!" Turtwig clutched his arm. Bulbasaur used vinewhip. Caterpie fainted! " Turtig! You can finish him!" Turtwig used scratch. " It fainted!" Turtwig gasped. " Come on!Lets go!" Turtwig followed Bulbasaur out to a was nearly night. " Lets get some rest!" Bulbasaur said. Turtwig found a pecho berry behind a tree. Dinner, he thought. Bulbasaur also had one. "So, should we call it a night?" Bulbasaur asked. "Mmm...I'm tired." Turtwig was already asleep. Bulbasaur laughed.

Turtwig was riding on his Trainer, JULIANA'S back. " Bulbasaur, your the best pokemon ever!" JULIANA said. They were walking back to Pallet town after beating the Champion. " Turtwig!" Turtwig said. Just then, they saw another trainer. " Dan!" JULIANA gasped. " JULIANA! Whats that you have there?" Dan grabbed Turtwig." No Dan! Please! I'll give you my Latios!"JULIANA begged, crying." I don't want that, I want this!" Dan took Turtwig and ran away, laughing.

It was another dream. Turtwig knew, with the help of Bulbasaur, Turtwig knew he would find JULIANA. He had to. This time, Bulbasaur wasn't awake. Turtwig got up and looked around for berries. None. "Any berries?" Bulbasaur was standing behind him. "None." Turtwig stuttered. " Well, lets go! I won't eat until you and your Trainer are reunited!" Bulbasaur announce. Turtwig laughed. " You don't have to take it that far!" " We'll probably find something in the next town." Turtwig and Bulbasaur left. "Look there it is!" Turtwig whispered. " Follow me!" Bulbasaur darted behind a house. " Theres a person selling icecream over there!" Turtwig pointed. Bulbasaur ran over to the man. He looked up with the biggest eyes he could manage. "Bulb...Bulba..." He said. " Awwwww! Thats adorable! Here have two!" The man gave Bulbasaur the icecream, who darted back to Turtwig.

Hope you like the story! Oh and, the trainers called JULIANA because thats my name in soul silver!( I forgot to turn the Caps off when I was putting in my name!) Read And Review!


End file.
